1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has a structure in which an organic light emission layer, formed as a functional thin film, is disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. In operation, holes are inserted via the anode electrode and electrons are inserted via the cathode electrode, and then the electrons and the holes are combined with each other in the organic light emission layer, so that excitons are formed in the organic light emission layer and emit light when the electrons and holes recombine with each other.
In a full-color OLED display, an independent light emission method, a color filter method, a color conversion method, or the like may be used. In the independent light emission method, each of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light emitting materials are thermally depositing by using a metal shadow mask having an elaborate pattern so as to realize R, G, and B colors. In the color filter method, a white light emission layer is formed and then R, G, and B color filters are patterned so as to realize R, G, and B colors. In the color conversion method, a blue light emission layer is formed, and then a color conversion layer is used for converting a blue color into green and red colors so as to realize R, G, and B colors.